


This story can't have a happy ending

by lokiatbakerstreet



Series: Sometimes Things Take A Turn For The Better - And Sometimes They Don't [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Guns, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiatbakerstreet/pseuds/lokiatbakerstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new job has changed Sebastian. His longtime girlfriend Cassandra does not want to stand it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian had accepted the job the moment it was offered to him. One doesn’t simply say no to Jim Moriarty, the master criminal. The payment was pretty good and he felt like he owed the man something since he accidentally shot a bullet into his shoulder the night of their first meeting. And of course it was an honor. He was chosen by the most dangerous man of London to be his sniper and personal assistant. Nice career jump, isn’t it?

Since their first meeting, Sebastian had spent most of his nights at Jim’s flat; some on the couch, some sitting on watch, some in Jim’s bed. Nevertheless, their relationship stayed more or less professional. Jim would plan his business and arrange his little games for Sherlock Holmes, Sebastian would wait on roofs or in abandoned buildings to pull the trigger of his rifle. In the morning, they would wake up together, Sebastian would make them coffee, eggs and toast and say “Good morning, boss” when Jim enters the kitchen. It was simple and Sebastian liked it that way.

But the more time he spent with Jim the more his relationship with his girlfriend fell apart.

“Seb, tell me what it is with this new job.”, she handed him a beer, lit a cigaret and sat down next to him on the couch, her slender body dressed in black sweatpants and a black top, her long dark hair bound up in a high ponytail. She shifted and tried to meet his light green eyes: “You never told me much about your jobs, I know it might be somewhat… illegal what you do and I don’t care about that, Sweetheart. But you have barely been at home since you started it, you don’t even come home for the nights. And when you are here…

… you don’t talk, you spent the day cleaning your guns and glancing at your phone. When your new boss texts you, you are on your feet and out of the door in a second.” Sebastian put the gun down but didn’t look at her What can I say? She’s right about everything “Because it seems like, you know… like you have some special… feelings for this man.”, she went on hesitantly and exhaled blue smoke, “I mean, you don’t look at me anymore, I can’t even remember the last time we had sex”. “Cassandra… I love you. You know that.”, Sebastian said emotionless, gazing into space, still avoiding her eyes. Do I really love her? I did before I met Jim “No Seb. I don’t know that anymore.” At that moment, the screen of Sebastian’s phone lighted up.

3 am at my flat, important visitor. Bring your gun -JM

“It’s him, right?”

She stood up and turned away from him.

Jim. He needs me. He wants to see me

Without a word, Sebastian got to his feet, packed two of his guns and enough ammunition for a killing spree into his bag. He put his coat and his leather gloves on - not the scarf she had given him for their anniversary - and opened the door. “If you leave now, Sebastian -” Her voice was deep but smooth, hot chocolate he used to tell her. The sniper took a deep breath and looked at her face, absorbing every detail - the keen look in her big brown eyes, lethal like his bullets, the dark lips, crimson like the blood that splutters out of bullet wounds - because he felt like he might not see it again too soon. He wanted to say something, really. But what? I don’t know, Cassandra, I don’t know if I still love you, I don’t know if there is a chance for us. When he opened the front door, she stood in the hallway with a sad and cynical smile on her face, one ignored tear running down her cheek. “If you leave now-”, she she repeated. But she didn’t finish the sentence and Sebastian closed the door knowing what she intended to say; he wouldn’t see hear again.

Alone in their flat Cassandra whispered to herself

“This story won’t have a happy ending. For none of us, Seb. I know it, you know it. And your boss knew it long ago…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the breakup with Cassandra, Sebastian is looking forwards to see Jim. But when he arrives at his flat, he witnesses a rather confusing scene.

Before he entered the building, Sebastian checked the time, 1:30. He would be early, Jim wanted him to come at 3. But Sebastian had to leave the flat, had to leave it immediately because he couldn’t stand it anymore to be there and see Cassandra’s sad eyes. Sebastian remembered the night of their first meeting three years ago; the whiskey the barkeeper had placed in front of him pointing at the woman in the midnight blue dress who gave him a challenging smirk. She looks like a girl who sold her soul to the demons and got the devil’s heart in return That was the moment he fell in love with her. But three years are a long time. Cassandras devilish heart was gone and Sebastian knew it was his fault.

He took a deep breath at the front door of Jim’s flat. Don’t think about her anymore, it’s over, she’s gone. Jim needs me now. His heart began to beat a little faster as he unlocked the door. Jim would be in the living room preparing for the meeting and waiting for his sniper. Perhaps they could have a cup of tea together before the client arrives, or a glass of whiskey.

 

But in the hallway, Sebastian hesitated. He could hear voices in the kitchen.

“No, stop it, I can’t. Not now, honey.”

“What’s wrong with you, Jimmy? You never say no… I know that you want it”

“Irene, please. I have an important meeting at 3 and Sebastian will be here soon.”

“Oh your little puppy is going to be here again? You spend way too much time with him, you know? Our little meetings became rare since you employed him. I miss you…”

“He’s not my puppy. He’s my sniper, bodyguard, personal assistant,…”

“…and he crawls underneath your blanket when you can’t sleep. Now come on, we have more than an hour until your client will be here.”

What the hell is going on in there?! It seemed like they hadn’t noticed Sebastian coming in, very untypical for Jim. He slowly opened the kitchen door to check if his boss wasn’t in any danger.

Inside, a woman with dark curly hair and nothing but one of Jim’s Westwood shirts on was sitting on the kitchen counter, pulling him closer between her straddled legs on his tie, Jim’s hands tickling her thighs. They looked each other deep into the eyes and leaned in to a passionate kiss. What the…?!

 

Sebastian cleared his throat. His hands were shaking, he could barely breathe. Who is that woman? His girlfriend, his wife?! “Ehm…Sorry, boss. Just wanted to let you know I’m already here… But I can leave you two alone for another hour, there’s a bar across the street…”

They stared at Sebastian for a moment, too startled to move.

The woman turned back to Jim and caressed his hair tenderly: “Darling, your pet is here.”

Jim flinched from her touch and pushed her hands away rudely. “Don’t call him that, Irene. Seb, I said 3am, why are you already here?”, Jim asked gruffly and took a step in his direction. “Is something wrong? You look wretched.”, he added in a more concerned tone. “No, no it’ just - it’s nothing.” If only I could tell you everything “Don’t lie to me. I neither have the time nor do I feel like dealing with a bullet in the wrong head, I need you in a flawless condition. Now tell me.” Sebastian didn’t knew how to answer. He couldn’t say all the things Cassandra had said, the reason why she couldn’t stay and all the feelings he didn’t want to hide anymore but he had to. “Well… it’s about my girlfriend. She… it doesn’t work anymore…”

“Where are my knickers, darling?” Jim turned to face Irene, annoyed by the sudden interruption. “I don’t know, honey, I guess you left them somewhere in the bedroom.” Sebastian wouldn’t deny that he darted a glance at her – except for Jim’s shirt – naked body as she walked past him out of the room. He was just a man. But he would try to deny that he looked at his boss in the same way when he stopped at the door, turned around and gave him a wry smile. “Come on, Seb, let’s go to the living room. We have to prepare for the meeting, the client is extremely petty.”

Later when the meeting was over and the client had left, Jim and Sebastian sat together on the couch and opened a bottle of wine. They drank the first glass without saying a word; sitting side by side and looking out of the window into the gray morning light. When Sebastian poured them both a second glass, Jim finally broke the silence.”It’s just business, you know.”, he whispered.

“I’m sorry, what do you mean, boss?”. Jim rested his head upon Sebastian’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Irene and me. We do not love each other or something. It’s just business, an agreement we have for years now. None of us ever looked for a serious relationship.” He yawned and huddled closer against Sebastian’s shoulder and the sniper began to fondle Jim’s leg gently. “Your girlfriend Sebby… you said something about her earlier. Did she leave you, or…?” And then Sebastian told him everything about Cassandra, how he fell in love with her when he saw the dangerous shimmer in her eyes and how it was gone now, how it was his fault because he wouldn’t give her what she needs anymore like he used to do and when he was sure Jim had dozed off he murmured : “It’s all because of you, Jim. Because of you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian woke up around midday. Jim was still cuddled against him and opened his eyes sleepily when the sniper moved. „What time is it?" Sebastian checked his watch. „1.30. Wasn't there another meeting today? When is that?" He hoped they would have enough time to have a nice breakfast together, or probably lunch at that time of the day, before they had to go; spent some time together without any murderers. „I think 3 or something..." The master criminal buried his face in Sebastians shoulder again. „Sebby can you make us coffee? I need coffee, I can't think."

* * *

The meeting was at 3.30. Sebastian watched his boss talking to the client from the window of a building across the road. He wouldn't shoot; only in case of emergency. _But that man is dangerous, he's nearly as capricious as Jim._ Sebastian hoped that nothing would go wrong today, that he wouldn't have to shoot, but he knew he would. He just knew. And his apprehensions had never betrayed him.

So far, everything seemed to be okay in the other room, everything went well. Then both of the criminals stood up to shake hands and say goodbye.

„I don't believe we will agree about that issue but I'll think about your position and try to find another compromise." Sebastian heared his boss say. The other man laughed. „Well, I do believe we will agree about it.", he said, reaching into his suit jacket, „Sign the contract or I'll pull the trigger." Jim's eyes widened as he suddenly looked into the barrel of a gun. Sebastians heart skipped a beat. _Just forget your pride, sign the damn contract and we can go home._ But as always, it wouldn't be that easy. This was by no means the first time somebody aimed a gun at Jim Moriarty.

No, a small gun like that couldn't scare him, not anymore. But it could drive Sebastian crazy. _Jim please, don't do something stupid!_ He aimed, reached for the trigger. The client laughed again: „Do you really belive you little filthy bastard could say 'no' to my plans? What do you think you are? Master criminal, most dangerous man in London they call you. But you know what? You are nothing." With his free hand, the client grabbed Jim's shirt collar, pulled him closer and pressed the gun agains his temple. _I knew it, I knew this wouldn't go well, I knew_

Sebastian hold his breath - pulled the trigger – closed his eyes for a second and relaxed

The client got down, still holding the other's shirt collar. Jim lost balance and got down with him, he landed hard on his right shoulder, the one Sebastian's own bullet had hit just a month ago at their first meeting. He could hear his boss hiss in pain.

Sebastian packed his gun as fast as possible, he didn't took the time to do it as neatly as he used to do it. _I'm sorry Jim, I should have taken him out earlier_ When he reached the road, Jim was already waiting, holding his shoulder and trying to give him a smirk but the he couldn't hide the pain on his face. „Good work, Seb, thank you. But I think I might need a doctor. Again." The sniper dropped his bag and hurried to get next to him. He carefully wrapped one arm around the healthy shoulder of the master criminal, scared to hurt him further, and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. The smaller man sunk into the embrace and rested his head against Sebastian's chest.

„I'm just happy nothing more serious happended to you, boss."

* * *

Back at the flat, Jim sat down on the couch, his right arm in a sling again. He was annoyed. „If you would have done what the doctor told you, this would have long healed and the fall wouldn't have done you anything." _I'm not your mother, you should know that yourself_ But Sebastian had pity on Jim, and he couldn't stand his puppy eyes. „Come on boss, don't look like that. It's only for one or two weeks."

„Well,... I might need some help, you know? And I don't think I can call Irene again, so I thought... I thought you could probably move in with me. I mean, you spent most of the time here anyway..." Sebastian thought about his own flat. _Cassandra_ It used to be his and Cassandra's flat, but there was no 'him and Cassandra' anymore. He had already hoped Jim would want him to stay another night so he wouldn't have to return there. The nights were always better with Jim, this flat felt more like home. By now, his ex girlfriend would most probably have moved out anyway. Now it would be Sebastian's turn to move out, too. He smiled. „Okay boss, whatever you want."

It wouldn't take him more than ten minutes to get his things. Sebastian unlocked the door _go in, get your stuff, get out, no time to be soppy_ But when he entered the living room, he stopped and stared with surprise at the person sitting on the couch. Cassandra had waited for him. „There you are. Seb, we need to talk." She looked as if she had cried, pale and with red eyes.

 

„I'm pregnant."


End file.
